Mona Lisa
by Shayera Frost Hamato
Summary: "Mi amiga… mi hermana… mi compañera… mi Mona Lisa..."- Johana Earth. ¡One-Shot de mi historia "El Origen de los Guardianes: Elementos"! Aquí, en esta historia, sabremos por qué Johana le dice "Mona Lisa" a Evangeline, ¡esperó lo disfruten y dejen reviews!


_**Mona Lisa**_

…

…

…

…

_**Aquí yo con algo que eh querido hacer desde hace buen tiempo. Esperó les guste mucho por qué lo hice especialmente para ustedes y para los que leen mi historia de **__El Origen de los Guardianes: Elementos._

_**Y por cierto, ya estoy empezando a trabajar en los siguientes capítulos de la historia de arriba, sólo que no me ha dado tiempo. Ya saben, por lo de regreso a clases y todo eso, bueno, no me da mucho tiempo. Espero entiendan.**_

_**¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Espero descubran algo en esta historia, ya que le puse algo! ¡Secreto!**_

_**¡Ji ji! **_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

_**Amor:**_

_Y cuando tomaste mi mano, lo supe…_

_Eras la pieza que me faltaba…_

_Mi cuerpo y mi alma estaban completas…_

_Ya no era necesario seguir buscando a nadie más…_

_Te quiero…_

* * *

_**15 de septiembre de 1990**__**,**__** en la Madriguera del Invierno:**_

En la Madriguera del Invierno muy pocas veces llovía, a veces por qué llegaba un triste día o también por una chica que vivía ahí, Kate Wind.

Una joven de cabellos cafés, amarrados en una coleta de caballo, y de unos ojos azules, vestida con unas bermudas de mezclilla, una blusa de mangas largas de color verde, con unos tenis negros, caminaba buscando con la mirada a una persona.

Johana Earth caminaba de un lado a otro mirando hacia todos lados, se le encontraba completamente enojada y seria, lo cual no se reconocía mucho en ella.

-¡Evangeline! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!- dijo enojada

-_¡Jamás, Johana! ¡Empieza a entender que no saldré!_- dijo la voz de su hermana por algún lado

Johana dio un suspiro, enojada. Como cada año con su hermana, pero no era de esperarse, claramente sabía que su hermana se opondría a lo más horrible, lo más desagradable y asqueroso del todo el mundo. Algo que su hermana menor, o mayor, odiaría para el resto de su vida. Aunque le den lo mejor del mundo, sabía que nunca lo haría. Jamás Evangeline lo haría, y además, para sus hermanas, era algo completamente estúpido.

Salir a pasear algún lado.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sólo es salir a dar un paseo y ya!- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados mirando a todas partes

-_¡De que salga! ¡Tú sabes que no soportó salir a tan solo caminar, mujer!_

-Histérica y floja…- susurró enojada

-_¡¿Qué dijiste?!_

Johana dio un pequeño salto al grito de su hermana, lo cual hizo también que diera un pequeño chillido.

-¿Todo bien, Jo?- dijo una voz detrás de ella

Johana volteó rápidamente y se encontró con Talia.

-Oh, hola, Talia- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Problemas con Eva, eh?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ya es una costumbre cada año.

-Bueno, sabes que si quieres ayuda, nada más avísame, ¿sí?

Jo le dio una sonrisa mientras que asentía.

-Bueno, yo iré a ver a Jack, él me quiere dar una sorpresa. Te veo luego.- le dio una tierna sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- Suerte, Jo- dijo antes de desaparecer corriendo

-¡Adiós, Talia!- dijo despidiéndose con la mano

-¡Evangeline!, ¿dónde estás?- Jo volvió a preguntar por la pelinegra

-_¡Sabes que no puedes convencerme, Johana!_- dijo Evangeline

Johana pensó en alguna estrategia que pudiera usar con su hermana, ¿qué leyó su diario? No, no quería morir, ¿qué Kate había sido quien había rotó su camisa cuando fue su cumpleaños? No, además de que Evangeline se enojaría, también su hermana menor. ¿Entonces que podría usar?

-_"¡Lo tengo!"_- pensó con una sonrisa malvada

-Como sea, igual pensaba llevarte a Nueva York como un regalo de no haber molestado a Amanda por una semana, pero como no quieres salir, bueno, supongo que se lo daré a Kate.

-_¡¿QUÉ?!_

-Funciono…-susurró satisfecha con una sonrisa

Evangeline apareció en un sólo segundo en frente de Johana con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Hay que ir por mi regalo!- dijo con una sonrisa grande

-Oye, tienes que esperar…

-¿Y para que esperar? ¡Vamos!- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano

-¡Evangeline!- gruñó molesta

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó molesta cruzándose de brazos

-¿Recuerdas al menos que andas en piyama?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Las mejillas de Evangeline se llenaron de un pequeño color rojo, se le había olvidado había tenido la piyama todo el día.

-¡En seguida vuelvo!- dijo desapareciendo de un segundo

Cuando Evangeline volvió, las mejillas de Jo se pusieron completamente rojas.

La joven pelinegra traía unas mallas negras de rayas rojas con un short corto de color negro, una camisa gris con una chaqueta de color rojo fuego y unas botas negras. Su cabello lo traía suelto y revuelto.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta

-Eh…eh…

-¿Johana?

-Te queda bien, Evangeline- dijo mirando a otro lado-, lo mejor será apurarnos.

Evangeline se sorprendió ante la actitud de su hermana pero no dijo nada, ambas chicas se dirigieron a su siguiente destino: Nueva York.

* * *

_**En Nueva York:**_

Las dos chicas caminaban tranquilamente por una calle y una que otra persona las miraba. A diferencia de los Guardianes, a ellas, también a Kate y Amanda, las podían ver, ya que no fueron creadas por el Hombre de la Luna, si no que fueron creadas por sus madres pero de una manera un tanto peculiar.

-¿A dónde quieres ir, Evangeline?- preguntó Jo mirando a la pelinegra

-No sé, ¿qué tal si caminamos hasta que nos cansemos?- preguntó con una sonrisa

Johana sólo rió por lo que dijo su hermana, pero no pudo de repente sentirse algo incomoda por estar con ella. Solo con ella. ¿Por qué eso le preocupaba? ¿Era su hermana, no? Entonces, ¿por qué sentía como un montón de mariposas volar por su estómago?

De repente, sintió algo miedo y terror de sí misma, ¿cómo podía pensar en todo eso?

-¡Oye, muñeca, preséntame a tu novia!

Las dos chicas miraron hacia un callejón y vieron ahí una pandilla de hombres, algunos tomando cerveza y otros tomándose una yerba algo extraña.

-Ella no es mi novia, increíble idiota- dijo molesta Evangeline por lo que dijo el sujeto

Johana miró hacia la pelinegra por un segundo y después miró a otra parte.

-¡Eso no importa! ¿Qué tal si vienen para acá y les enseñamos algo divertido?- dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa seductora

Evangeline sonrió de manera malévola, por lo cual notó su hermana de pelo castaño y le empezó a preocupar.

-¿Evangeline…?- antes de que pudiera seguir con su pregunta, la mano de Evangeline tomo su muñeca y la jalo hacia donde estaban los hombres

-¿Ven? ¡Les dije que ellas vendrían!- dijo uno de ellos viendo como las dos chicas se acercaban

-¡Evangeline! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!- dijo Jo con algo de dolor en la voz

Evangeline se detuvo y miró a su hermana por un segundo para luego soltarla de un jalón.

-¡Tú no tienes sentido de la aventura, Johana! ¡Esta es la primera vez que venimos a Nueva York y tú lo arruinas!- dijo molesta con los brazos cruzados

Jo abrió los ojos y después frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo te traje aquí para que pudiéramos disfrutarlo nosotras dos! ¡No me refería a que iríamos a alcoholizarnos, Evangeline! ¡Abre los ojos, hermana! ¡Esos hombres quieren algo más que enseñarnos algo "divertido"!- dijo molesta señalando a los hombres

-¡Oh, vamos, Johana! ¡Esta es la primera vez que no quieres divertirte con algo nuevo! ¿Qué le paso a esa chica que le gustaba divertirse cuando siempre salíamos?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

-¡Ya no soy ese tipo de chica, Evangeline! ¡Maduré, no a diferencia de ti!- dijo molesta mientras veía a su hermana a los ojos

-¡Por amor al fuego, Johana! ¡Deja de actuar como una "Señorita Perfecta" y divierte! ¡Sólo sera un rato!- entonces se empezó a acercar a los hombres- ¡O mejor! ¡Lárgate de aquí y veté a casa con Amanda y Kate! ¡Tal vez ellas te den algo de diversión! ¡Eres una completa aburrida, Johana! ¡Lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa!

Johana abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que dijo su hermana para luego fruncir mucho más el ceño mientras apretaba los puños.

-¡Como quieras! ¡No me importa para nada que te pase algo, Evangeline! ¡Me voy!- dijo enojada yéndose caminando

-¡Jo, espera! ¡Jo! ¡Johana!- gritaba el nombre de su hermana mayor al notar lo que apenas hizo

-No la necesitas, muñeca, nosotros podemos hacerte compañía- dijo uno de ellos poniendo su brazo en los hombros de la pelinegra

-¡No me toques, bastardo!- dijo agarrándole del brazo y lanzándolo hacía la pared más cercana

Ella rugió, entre enojada y triste. Después miró hacia donde se había ido su hermana mayor, pero no la pudo ver entre toda la oscuridad.

-_"¡Joder! ¿Qué hice? ¡Eres una estúpida, Evangeline! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"_- pensó molesta mientras corría a buscar su hermana

-¡Johana!

* * *

_**En otra parte:**_

Johana caminaba con paso algo lento pero apresurado, quería irse de Nueva York y regresar a su casa, era lo único que quería, y si ese era su destino ¿por qué todavía no se había ido? Algo le hacía quedarse aún ahí, aunque quería irse lo más rápido posible.

Miró hacia atrás, pensando que Evangeline la había seguido, pero se equivocó. Dio un suspiro y siguió caminando, ahora con un paso triste, pensó en cualquier cosa y no pudo evitar pensar en su hermana. Sintió enojo al pensar en ella, ¡¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella por tan solo un segundo?! Después dio un bufido, molesta por este día que tuvo.

-Por Dios, Evangeline están complicada de entender.- dijo en voz baja mientras miraba el cielo- Y la forma en la que siempre me deprime por todo lo que hace, y odio eso.

Después dio un gruñido, enojada. Empezó a recordar todo lo que ha sentido cuando empezó a vivir con ella.

-¡Y no sólo eso! ¡Cuando salimos con Amanda y Kate, o hasta Talia, actúa como si no me quisiera cerca! Y me siento tan frustrada como todo termina en una pelea entre nosotras dos.- frunció el ceño mientras cerraba un poco los ojos- ¿Por qué lleva una vela cuando ni siquiera le interesa ver la luz?

-Y cada vez que me hace llorar… cada vez que me hace llorar… y… cada vez que me hace llorar…- dijo mientras unas suaves lágrimas salían de su rostro- No sé por qué, pero la quiero un poco más, y cada vez que comenzamos a pelear, nunca parece que hacemos lo correcto.

Johana trataba de desquitar todo el enojo que tenía acumulado por el tiempo que estuvo con ella, al menos con hablar a la nada serviría un poco.

-Y cada vez que me hace llorar, yo la quiero un poco más…- dijo en un pequeño susurro

Jo no entendía porque cada vez que ella y Evangeline se peleaban, siempre sentía que la quería más. Claramente no era masoquista pero no sabía por qué siempre le pasaba esto a ella. Sentía que nunca podía enojarse con Evangeline, que cada vez que ellas peleaban, no le afectaba para nada.

-Ella es tan complicada de entender.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Bueno, lo admito, ambas somos muy complicadas de entender. Siempre tomamos algo bueno y lo retorcemos.- volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras veía a la nada- ¡Y siempre yo le gritó o la llamo tan fuerte y ella finge no escuchar nada! ¡Me siento tan frustrada y siento que cruzó la línea!

-¡Es oficial, jamás la voy a entender! ¡A veces me quiere y a veces actúa como si no tuviera tiempo! Inclusive estoy más que dispuesta a renunciar sobre nuestra amistad, pero luego recuerdo por qué incluso empecé a quererla. Y, creo, que es la cosa más difícil que he tenido que hacer.- más lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, quería detener sus pensamientos pero simplemente no podía, o no quería.

-Ya me siento tan frustrada, por como acabamos en una pelea. Y luego me dice que me quiere o pide perdón y luego cambia de opinión al final de la noche.- empezó a apretar muy duro sus puños al mismo tiempo que se detenía- ¡Y cada vez que me hace llorar…cada vez que me hace llorar…y… cada vez que me hace llorar, no sé por qué pero la quiero un poco más! ¡Maldita sea, Evangeline, no sé si me escuchas! ¡Pero ya estoy harta! ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes para que me pasara esto?! ¡Y cada vez que comenzamos a pelear, nunca parece que hacemos lo correcto! ¡Y cada vez que me hace llorar, no sé por qué carajos te quiero un poco más!

Ella se sentó cerca de un callejón algo oscuro, pero no le importó. Ya estaba demasiado cansada y estresada para seguir caminando.

-_"Eres tan complicada, mujer."_- pensó con una pequeña sonrisa

-Haré una declaración abrupta, odio que tu lujuria desapareciera. Me siento muy frustrada, tan sofocada a causa que me asfixias con tristeza.- de repente, sintió ira y furia, algo que nunca había sentido en mucho tiempo- Me empujaste al filo y ahora estoy rota en dos, cuando la mitad de mí decide no reconocer tus mentiras y la otra mitad de mí sólo quiere un momento de la verdad. Mis emociones son a través como las cadenas de un columpio del parque, porque eres un titiritero tirando de mis cuerdas del corazón.

Más lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a salir de su rostro, estaba enojada, confundida y molesta. Estaba harta de Evangeline y su actitud.

-_"Y aun así el dolor duele, quiero aclarar exactamente cómo funciona el cerebro: Te quiero y luego te odio. Te quiero y luego te odio. ¡Te quiero y luego te odio! Y quiero irme, pero volveré estoy segura, pero cada vez que me haces llorar, yo te quiero mucho más."_- pensó con mucha tristeza mientras gemidos de tristeza y dolor salían de su boca.

Entonces se sonrojó al notar lo que dijo, ¿"odio que tu lujuria desapareciera"? ¿"Mis emociones son a través como las cadenas de un columpio del parque, porque eres un titiritero tirando de mis cuerdas del corazón"? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¡Ni siquiera tenía sentido!

Entonces lo supo, por fin supo por qué sentía todo eso por su hermana. Porque cada vez que estaba alado de ella, sentía una completa felicidad, porque cuando peleaba con ella ni siquiera se enojaba con ella. Porque siempre sentía que en vez de enojarse con ella, sentía que la quería más, no como una hermana y menos como una amiga.

Y de repente, sintió un horrible miedo hacia ella misma.

-Debe ser una jodida broma…

* * *

_**En otro lugar:**_

Evangeline caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando a su hermana mayor.

-¡Johana! ¡Johana!- Evangeline miraba a todos lados, tratando de encontrar a la castaña- Dios mío, me está empezando a doler la voz por tanto gritar.

Evangeline suspiró, estaba demasiado arrepentida por lo que dijo, y sabía que había molestado, de nuevo, a su hermana.

-Supongo que esto significa que voy a retirar lo que dije antes- dijo mirando al cielo.

De repente, sonrió sin razón alguna.

-Recuerdo un día que la hice enojar tanto que me dijo que se iría para siempre, que jamás volvería. Lo dijo más de una vez, pero ¿por qué no lo ha hecho? ¡Soy un dolor de cabeza para ella y ni siquiera entiendo cómo me puede aguantar!

-¿Por qué…?

Sintió que una lágrima traicionera escapaba de su ojo y resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Johana… lo siento…

* * *

_**En otro lugar:**_

Johana seguía caminando, estaba cansada. Pero decidió seguir, al menos tratando de olvidar lo que descubrió.

-_Johana…_

Jo se detuvo, sorprendida. Volteó hacia atrás, pero no vio a nadie.

-Debe ser mi imaginación- dijo con una ceja alzada mientras que seguía caminando.

-_Johana…_- alguien volvió a decir su nombre

Esta vez se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que buscaba con la mirada.

-¿Evangeline?- preguntó sorprendida mirando a todas partes

-_Johana…_

¡Era ella! ¡Era Evangeline!

-¡Evangeline!- dijo corriendo hacia donde le llamaban

-_Johana… lo siento…_

-¡Eva! ¡Eva! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- preguntó mirando a todas partes

Dejo de escuchar su nombre, al parecer Evangeline dejo de llamarla.

-¡Eva! ¡Eva! ¡Eva!- dijo mirando a todas partes

Volvió su vista hacia una pequeña casa, donde podía ver a alguien mirando por la ventana. Ella alzó una ceja y se acercó lentamente. Y cuando estuvo cerca de la persona, se quedó petrificada por lo que veía.

Era Evangeline.

Se acercó cuidadosamente por detrás de ella y vio hacia donde veía, la joven pelinegra estaba viendo por la ventana a unos niños viendo la tele, pero después su vista se dirigió hacia la tele, donde pasaban ahí a una lagartija gigante con un pañuelo rosa junto con una tortuga gigante con un pañuelo rojo.

-_"¿Por qué Evangeline está viendo eso?"_- se preguntó confundida Jo, pero después dio una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba detrás de ella para ver la televisión- _"Ya que, voy a verlo, igual, estoy aburrida."_

* * *

_**Poco después: Punto de vista de Johana:**_

Okay, a ver si entendí, ¿la serie se llamaba Tortugas Ninjas, donde apareció un tal Rafael, quien era la tortuga, y Mona Lisa, la mujer lagartija, donde ambos tenían que detener un barco? Vaya, ¿qué le habrá pasado a este mundo?

Miré hacia Evangeline, ella aun tenía su sonrisa pegada en el rostro, tal vez por ver esa serie, lo cual me hizo sentir feliz.

De mi boca escapo una linda sonrisa, feliz por qué al menos mi hermana menor pudo disfrutar su "regalo", en realidad, sólo era una mentira blanca para sacarla de la casa, necesitaba que ella saliera.

Que saliera conmigo…

Giré mi cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de olvidar. Ojala fuera tan fácil.

Noté que la serie había acabado, Evangeline aplaudió levemente.

-¿Te gustó el show?- pregunté detrás de ella

Evangeline volteó rápidamente y un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, yo sólo sonreí.

-Eh… eh… ¿cuánto llevas ahí?- preguntó nerviosa

-Lo suficiente- dije con una sonrisa un poco más grande.

Ella empezó a temblar, nerviosa y sorprendida.

-Lo que viste fue efecto de tu imaginación, Johana- dijo poniendo una mano en su cadera

-Sí, claro…

Ella dio un bufido, molesta.

-Como sea- ella se cruzó de brazos-, creo que lo mejor será volver a casa, ¿no crees?

Yo solo sonreí, mientras reía un poco.

-Por supuesto, _Mona Lisa._

-¡Cállate!- dijo completamente roja

Yo empecé a reírme, olvidando todo lo sucedido.

Un silencio se apodero de nosotras, pero no me incomodaba para nada.

-¿Johana?

-¿Sí, Mona?

Ella gruñó ante el pequeño apodo que le puse.

-Yo…

Me detuve y la miré directamente. Y ella correspondió mi mirada.

-Lo siento, Jo…

Yo nada más sonreí, sabía que ella se disculparía pero también debía disculparme yo.

-Te perdonó, Mona Lisa.

-¡No me digas Mona Lisa!- dijo roja como un tomate-Y quiero decirte algo…

Yo la miré confundida, ¿qué será lo que quisiera decirme?

-Bueno, no sé cómo empezar…

-Intenta con calma, y al menos escoge bien tus palabras.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Ella dio un suspiro mientras empezaba a hablar.

-De alguna manera estamos "unidas", como un tipo de lazo de hermandad o algo por el estilo. Es… es como si tú tuvieras una pieza de mí y, honestamente, mi vida apestaría sin ti, Johana. Tal vez fui estúpida…tal vez fui estúpida por tratar de iniciar una pelea… sé que tengo problemas, pero tú también los tienes.- cerró los ojos mientras seguía con lo que decía- De cualquier modo, descubrí que no soy nada sin ti. Estar contigo es muy disfuncional. Realmente no debería extrañarte, pero no puedo dejarte ir, Johana…

Apostaba todo en el mundo a que me sonrojé por lo que dijo pero todo se fue abajo cuando dijo "lazo de hermandad". Sabía que ella sólo me veía como una hermana, nada más. ¿Y yo? Ya no sabía cómo mirarla…

-Wow…

-¡No vayas a burlarte, Johana!- dijo más roja de lo que ya estaba

Yo nada más empecé a sonreír mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos. La agarre y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Te quiero…- susurré en su oreja

Ella no dijo nada, sabía que había sido una gran equivocación decirle eso. Pero ella me correspondió el abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero, Jo…

Una sonrisa escapó de mis labios, mientras escondía mi cara en su cuello y su cabello.

-_"Mi amiga… mi hermana… mi compañera… mi Mona Lisa…"_

* * *

_**¡Esperó lo hayan disfrutado, lectores! Lo hice dedicado a ustedes…**_

_**¡Ah! Y sobre "Secreto":**_

_**Cuando escribía esta historia, estaba escuchando "**Complicated**" de **Your Favorite Martian**. Y la de "**My life would without you**" de **Kelly Clarkson**. Y, bueno, de ahí algunas cosas.**_

_**=)**_

_**¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_


End file.
